Kingdom Hearts, the Untold Story A Darker Side
by snowygirl814
Summary: An adventure story of 3 friends- Breanna, Ayla and Kiki who get caught up in the world of Kingdom Hearts.


Kingdom Hearts- The Untold Story

**Part 1**

**A Darker Side**

**Chapter 1- A Strange Day**

The alarm rang at 4:50 am. Breanna forced her eyes open and quickly shut off the obnoxious clock. She laid in bed for another 10 minutes and slowly arose out of the warmth. As she was standing up, her room light flashed on, blinding her for a few moments. She grunted when she remembered how her dad uses the switch to her room from downstairs to get her up in the morning. Breanna shuffled out of her room careful not to trip over the pillows on her carpeted floor. She walked out onto the landing and down the stairs. "Dad, I was already up when you flashed my light!" She moaned in a zombie-like voice. "Oh, sorry," Was all her father said as she trudged on into the bathroom.

When she was done, she walked back upstairs to get dressed. She thought about her day as she picked out her outfit; another day in shop cycle. Even though she loves her permanent trade of Health Tech, she was still too tired to want to go to school, just like every other school morning.

By time she was done slowly getting dressed, her mom was already up. She finished getting done, and was on the bus at 6:00.

After an hour long bus ride to her school, she walked in with her sophomore friend Kiki and sat with her and her other friends in the cafeteria waiting for the call to go to homeroom. Her friend Ayla was already there when she sat down. "Are you excited for another day in Machine tool?" Breanna asked Ayla. "Yeah, I want to make those chuck rams that Axel uses from Kingdom Hearts 2." "Oh my god, that would be so cool!" Breanna replied. "I love Axel!" Kiki moved over to join the conversation. "Wow Bre, you are really obsessed with him… you seriously need help!" She said. "Oh, thanks." Bre replied and they all started laughing. Breanna pulled out her mp3 player and started listening to it with Kiki. She was sad when 7:15 came, and it was time for homeroom. Breanna said goodbye to her friends and went off in a separate direction to start her day.

She sat through homeroom, bored out of her mind. The bell finally rang and she headed off to Health Tech. That day, she got to go out at clinical. She went with her group and piled into the van. They arrived at the Child Care Center and Breanna went in to do her job.

She finally got called back by her teacher and headed off to McDonald's for lunch. Breanna ordered her food and sat down next to her friends. A little while later, she felt a strange feeling like someone was watching her. She put her burger down and looked around the restaurant. Nobody was looking her way. She then glanced outside and saw a black portal close up in the parking lot. After that, the feeling went away. _That looked like the portal nobodies from Organization 13 uses in Kingdom Hearts… I must be losing it, _she thought. Breanna shrugged it off and continued to eat her lunch. They waited for the van to arrive again and returned to the classroom, just in time for Math Lab.

At 2:00, Breanna got on the bus and sat next to Kiki. She took out mp3 player, gave an ear bud to Kiki, and started watching a video from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. "Oh my god, you are watching that again Bre?" Kiki asked. "Yeah, I love this video!" Breanna replied. "Wow, I think you should take a break from it for a while." "Why do you say that?" "It's just that you are becoming really obsessed with it and I think you need a break from Axel and stuff." "Umm ok then…" Kiki decided not to watch the rest of the video and gave the ear bud back to Breanna. They went silent for a couple minutes.

When the video was over, Breanna started listening to her music. After a couple songs, she presses pause and looked out the window. "Hey Kiki, you wanna know something weird?" "Uh, sure" Kiki replied. "I saw the black portal that Organization 13 uses at McDonald's today." "You must have been hallucinating or something..." "No! I wasn't, I seriously saw it!" "Ok Bre that proves you definitely need a break from it." After the awkward conversation, Breanna sighed, looked away, and continued listening to her music. She listened to a song from Kingdom Hearts and stared out the window. Halfway through the song, she saw a little creature run through the trees. It was completely black with pointy feet. It sank into the ground and disappeared. Breanna gasped at what she saw. Amazed at it, she smiled and decided not to tell Kiki that she saw a heartless. The two didn't speak anymore throughout the whole bus ride.

Breanna arrived at Stop and Shop in Canaan. She got off the first bus, and walked across to the second bus that takes her home. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a man in a black coat. When she looked over to get a better look, he was gone. She looked to see if Kiki saw him too, but she was looking the other way. She started to get annoyed with her, but continued walking and said nothing as sat down on the bus.

Breanna got off the second bus to an empty house again. She did what she was supposed to, and played with her dog Snowflake for a little while. After, she reluctantly took her notebooks out of her backpack and did her homework. By that time, her mom and brother were already home.

At the end of the day, she went to bed at 9:00. She listened to her favorite song, "Sweet Dreams" a few times and decided she was too tired to listen to anything else. After setting the mp3 player on the shelf above her bed, she closed her eyes and reviewed her day as she fell into a deep sleep.

**Chapter 2- Familiar Dreams**

That night she had a strange dream. She was in a completely white room that looked familiar to her. She saw a bunch of drawings on the wall; one in particular looked like Axel and Roxas with another person with black hair. She sat at the table in the center of the room and thought. All of a sudden, Breanna knew exactly where she was and woke up.

It was a bright Saturday morning when Breanna arose out of bed. She yawned and stretched as she adjusted her eyes to the brightness seeping into her room. She slowly walked downstairs to greet her family. By that time, they were already about to eat lunch. She sat on the couch and stared at the wall, thinking about the dream. She remembered that in Kingdom hearts, a couple of the main characters had almost the exact same dream as she did. Either this was just a weird coincidence that was put together from pieces of her thoughts, or something she wanted for a long time was going to happen soon.

In a couple minutes, Breanna went back up to her room and on her laptop. "Breanna, are you okay honey?" Her mom called from the living room. "I'm fine mom, I just want to do something quickly," She called back. When her computer finally logged on, she decided she would go on Facebook. In a matter of seconds, her friend Ayla sent her a message. Breanna got butterflies in her stomach. She knew that Ayla is almost never on Facebook, and if she sent her a message this quickly, something is up. This is what the message said _Hey Bre, I had a really weird dream last night, and you will never guess what it was. _The butterflies grew in her stomach. She replied. _Let me guess, you were in the same white room with the pictures like in Kingdom Hearts. _It took a few minutes for Ayla to respond. _OMG how did you know that? _Breanna just sat there in awe. She knew that something was definitely coming. She felt like she was happy, but there was another strange feeling in her stomach. She didn't know what to make of it and decided to ignore it.

After continuing to talk to Ayla about the dream, Kiki called a half hour later. It turns out that she had the dream also. Breanna decided that it would be best if she had both her friends over to talk about it. Breanna chatted with Ayla about her proposal, and gave her directions to her house. In a few minutes Kiki walked down the road, and ran up Breanna's driveway, eager to get inside and talk to Breanna. They waited a long time for Ayla to show up. Since Ayla lives a ways from Breanna, it took a little while for her to figure out how to get there. Ayla arrived finally and the three talked in Breanna's room for a while. Breanna's family kept their distance. They had no idea what was going to happen. Shortly, the three friends heard a familiar voice from behind them, and Breanna's heart jumped.

**Chapter 3- Arrival**

_Hello __ladies. _The girls turned around to see a figure in a black coat with a hood up. "Who are you?" Kiki asked. Breanna stared at him, stunned. _You might want to get this place memorized because you won't be seeing it for a while._ "Axel!" Ayla whispered to Breanna. Breanna gasped as the figure pulled down his hood. His hair was red and spiked up. She felt like his vibrant green eyes could see right through her. He had a slim body and a thin face, much taller than the girls. He looked a little different than Breanna remembered more 3 dimensional. She figured that his appearance changed because of the change in worlds. The girls stared at him mesmerized, especially Breanna. "Well I guess you three are going to have to come with me. Lord Xemnas wishes to make you three part of the organization." Axel said. "Should we tell him we know all about them?" Ayla quietly asked Breanna. Breanna thought for a second. "No, it will just screw everything up; we should play along with it for a while." She replied. "What will screw up?" Axel asked. "Um, nothing." Breanna said innocently. Axel gave her a weird look and stared into her eyes. It made Breanna's heart speed up. He smiled and kept staring; her heart beat faster and faster until it felt like it would explode. Axel then looked away noticing that she felt uncomfortable and blushed. "Well, we better get going. Please follow me." Breanna took her mp3 player off of her desk as she watched Kiki and Ayla go on ahead. Axel stayed back with Breanna. As they were walking through the dark corridor, Breanna kept glancing up at Axel thinking _oh my god_ the whole time. Axel did the same. _That went better than I thought. I wonder why they didn't struggle with me… _Axel thought to himself.

They reached the end of the portal and Ayla and Kiki walked through the opening at the end. Axel stopped before they went through, and Breanna did the same. "Just so you know, it might be a little strange in this world. I'm sure you will look a lot different. Not that it matters to me at all." Breanna smiled at him. "Thanks, that's really sweet of you to say." She said. Axel smiled back. He held out his hand and she took it.

They exited the portal into a completely white castle, the home of Organization 13. The giant walls were different shapes and sizes on either side of them. There was a staircase that spiraled down a long distance, almost impossible to climb up or down. Breanna looked at Ayla and Kiki who stood against a railing with a very annoyed look on their face. She noticed that their appearance changed. Everyone now had a new look for this new world. They had the same style hair as on Earth, except with a little change in the color, especially for Kiki who had a more drastic change. "What took you guys so long?" Ayla asked. They didn't say anything, and she saw them holding hands. "Wow, how did I not know that would happen?" Kiki said, still annoyed by the delay. Kiki sighed and looked away.

Kiki and Ayla turned around. Their eyes grew wide as they stared at a set of stairs right below them. "What are you guys staring at?" Breanna asked. The two girls stood there with their mouths open, no response came. Breanna quickly walked over to see what they were staring at. She laughed when she saw a boy in the same coat as Axel. She could barely make out his spiky blond hair and fierce blue eyes. That's what you are staring at?" Breanna said. The boy came closer and Axel high-fived him. "Heya Roxas!" Axel exclaimed. Roxas ran came closer to where they were standing. "It looks like you got your hands full." Roxas said to Axel as he saw the girls. Ayla and Kiki chuckled quietly. Roxas opened a portal before noticing that the girls were watching him. He smiled at them and winked at Kiki. "Talk to you later ladies." Roxas said and walked through his portal. Kiki's face turned beat red, and she gaped at the spot where Roxas just stood. Ayla grunted and turned away, starting to get jealous. "Looks like some people are in L.O.V.E" Breanna said enthusiastically. Axel laughed at the comment and started to speak. "Alright, we need to get to the conference room. Follow me." The girls followed Axel down the stairs, with quietly following in the back.

**Chapter 4- Expect Unexpected**

The group arrived into another white room, this time with chairs reaching up at least 20 feet above the ground. Each chair was filled with a person in the black coat. Axel walked the girls to the middle of the gigantic room and sat down in the last empty chair. A man with white hair sat in the tallest chair. He started to speak.

"Welcome members of organization 13. Today is a special day. Today is the day we welcome 3 new assistants to the organization. They will be assisting you on your missions and around the castle. Starting tomorrow, the rule will be that the members with the most important missions will take one of the assistants with them. Any questions?" No reply came. "Dismissed." Axel appeared back by the girls. One by one, each member vanished from the conference room leaving only Xemnas, Axel and the girls in the room. "Axel, please give a tour of the castle, and show our guests to their rooms."

Axel led the girls out of the conference room and back up the stairs. "That was interesting." Kiki said on their way up. "So… apparently we're assistants now." Ayla said annoyed. "Hey, listen, it's really not as bad as it sounds. You're in between the dusks and the organization members for ranking." Axel said enthusiastically. "This means accompanying us on our missions, and me spending more time with Breanna." He said with an exited tone to his voice. Breanna laughed at him and he blushed. They walked around the castle, with Axel pointing out all the details. Since the castle was gigantic, it took a while to get through; although Breanna didn't mind spending a lot of time with Axel.

"Hey, I just remembered something." She started saying. "I grabbed my mp3 player before we left." They smiled and she pulled out her music player. She played the song Sweet Dreams. Axel listened intently to the lyrics smiling ever so often. "Now I feel like these words describe how I feel." Breanna said to Axel and smiled. "Wow." He said quietly and wrapped his arm around her waist. Ayla tried to ignore them and started to get angry. She didn't say anything to them about how she felt.

It was already night when they got to a long corridor filled with doors on either side. Most of the doors had numbers above them, going up to thirteen in order. On the far end there were 3 more doors with the word _Assistant _above each of them. "Well, these are your rooms." Axel said. They decided that they were too tired for anything else that night. The three said goodnight and went into their rooms.

Breanna walked into her room. There was no difference in the color, completely white like the rest of the castle. She looked around the room. She found white pajamas in her dresser and put them on. Exhausted from the long and exiting day, she jumped in bed. There was a knock on her door a few seconds later. Reluctantly, she got back out of the bed and opened the door. Axel stood in front of her. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. "Sure. Umm, come on in." She said questionably. They walked inside and sat on her bed. "I've been wondering," Axel continued. "Why didn't you guys resist coming with me? I mean, any other people wouldn't want to selectively come with a stranger into a black portal knowing that they wouldn't be coming back to their home. It's kind of…odd."

Breanna looked down and tried to figure out what to say. The light from her room wasn't very bright, so she saw the moonlight shine in from her window, illuminating Axel. It made it harder for her to answer. "I guess, I kind of felt that I needed to come, like… like it was something I needed to do." She replied. Breanna looked down again, realizing for the first time the reality of what she had done. She remembered her parents and her other friends at school. She realized how worried her parents must be for her, and for Ayla and Kiki.

A tear ran down her cheek and she tried not to look at Axel. His hand reached up and wiped the tear from her face. When she looked back up he was staring into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was feeling. He seemed to understand and moved closer to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to calm down, the warmth of his body helped to reassure her. She wondered if Ayla and Kiki felt the same way. "Do you want to listen to a song?" He asked her. She laughed, and started to feel better. "That was really random, but sure. What do you have in mind?" She asked. "Do you mind if I see your mp3?" She took it off her night stand and handed it to him. After a couple minutes of searching, he smiled and selected a song.

When the music started playing, Breanna was surprised at what she heard. It was another of her favorite songs, _On the Wing _by_ Owl City. _She was happy he chose that song. They smiled at each other throughout the song. The end came and they laughed. "I thought that would cheer you up! But now I have to tell you something." Axel said. "The members of the organization are called nobodies, so that means that… we don't have hearts." Breanna was not surprised. "Yeah, I do already know a little bit about this world." She replied. Axel was a bit shocked at her response. "How do you know about our world?" He asked. "Let's just say it's a long story." She knew a lot more than he suspected, but she thought there was no way he would understand if she told him everything.

He didn't respond and she looked back up at him. "Although there's one thing I don't quite understand." She continued. "What's that?" She laughed a little at what she was going to say. "If you aren't supposed to have a heart, how are you able to like me?" Axel smiled and took her hand. "This might sound kind of strange, but I believe I am able to feel that because I think that is an ability not an emotion. That's probably what makes it so intense in us nobodies, because it's the closest thing to an emotion that we can get." "Well, I didn't expect that." She said. "Hey, life is always unexpected, got it memorized?" She laughed. "I'll definitely remember that." Axel laughed also and asked another question. "Do you… feel anything for me?" Axel held his breath and she smiled. "I do Axel, a lot." He relaxed and stared deep into her eyes. "I was really hoping you'd say that."

He leaned in closer. She could feel her heart beat faster and her head start to spin. His lips touched to hers and he kissed her. Everything cleared from her head, all her sadness went away. They pulled away and smiled at each other. "Well, I better get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Axel got up and started to walk out of the room. "Goodnight." Breanna yelled to him before he walked out the door. "Goodnight." He said back to her and left the room. Breanna climbed back in bed and closed her eyes. She never slept so well in her life.

**Chapter 5- Missions**

The next morning, Breanna woke up feeling like she won the lottery. Technically to her, she did. She sat in bed for a while thinking about the night before. Eventually, she got up and went to her closet. The only outfits in there were multiple white dresses. She decided to wear the nicest looking one in there, put her shoes on, and headed to the door.

She walked out of her room and was shocked to see the large mass of people in the hallway. She counted 10 members in black coats around Kiki and Ayla. Wondering what was going on, she joined up with her friends. Axel waved to her and went over to talk with Roxas. "Well there's the other one!" Exclaimed a friendly voice. She turned around and saw a man with a long black ponytail. He had a patch over his eye and a scar running down the side of his face. His name was Xigbar. She smiled slightly at him and turned back around. She saw a wide variety of people in the black coats. She continued talking to her friends. Breanna told her friends about that night. Kiki tried not to laugh throughout the story. Ayla pretended to listen, and smiled a little, but she didn't want to hear it. She started to get really angry, and thought about Roxas. She decided not to dwell over the fact that Breanna had a boyfriend and she didn't, and decided to try and get Roxas to like her. Pretty soon, everyone started walking away. Axel joined up with Breanna and they all walked together.

They arrived to a big room with couches on both sides. Everything in there was grey, The Grey Room. There was a huge window on the far wall with a heart shaped moon in the sky, Kingdom Hearts. A man was standing in the center the room. He had an X over his face and white hair. Breanna knew that this was Saix, and she needed to report to him to find out who she will be accompanying on the mission.

She walked over and asked him. He told her that she will be traveling to Twilight town with Axel so he can show her how to fight. He smiled at her, and she nodded awkwardly before she walked over to Kiki and Ayla to find out who they will be working with. When she got to her friends, they had the biggest smile on their faces, and Breanna was happy to see them excited. "Hey Bre, we get to go together with Roxas today!" Kiki exclaimed. "BOTH of you are going with Roxas?" Bre asked. "Yeah, it's going to be fun! Who are you working with?" "I get to go to Twilight Town with Axel." "Awesome, we have to learn about heartless and stuff." Ayla said. "I'm going to learn how to fight. This should be interesting…" The three laughed until Roxas walked over. "I heard that we get to work together today." He said to Ayla and Kiki. "Yeah." They said enthusiastically. "I can't wait." He winked at them and he went to a couch and sat down. Ayla felt a little better. "Do you think I should ask Roxas out?" Ayla asked. Kiki quickly glanced over, obviously annoyed. Breanna thought for a second. "I think… you should decide for yourself." Breanna replied. "Besides, I'm kind of scared to see you two together with him on this mission…" Breanna joked to them. That was not the answer Ayla was looking for. She didn't talk for the rest of the conversation.

Pretty soon they got the call to start their missions. Breanna said goodbye and met up with Axel and they went through his portal. "So, were basically going out now." Axel said. Breanna looked up at him. "Yeah, I guess so." He smiled and they walked out through the end of the portal.

They arrived into a large, square, sandy area. There were buildings surrounding them, and benches around the square, also known as the Sandlot. They walked into the middle of the area. "Alright, I guess I'm supposed to teach you how to fight." Axel said. "I am really going to fail epically at this…" "Hey, remember that you are in a new world now, your appearance has changed and you are probably able to do some things you couldn't back at your home world." "I guess, although if it is true, I have no idea what to do anyway." Axel laughed. "Well, I guess we will have to find out. I'll summon a dusk for you to battle." Breanna agreed and Axel summoned a dusk.

Breanna stood and watched the dusk come towards her. As it was about to attack her, she desperately thought to herself, wishing it wouldn't hurt her. To her surprise the dusk stopped in its tracks. It stood there staring at her, but didn't move. Breanna stared back wondering if what she thought stopped it. She tried thinking something else. _Run away from me. _She thought and it did as she said. Breanna, amazed at herself, looked at Axel in surprise. He motioned her to finish it off, and she concentrated on it. She told it to run into this wall, punch itself in the face, until it was vanquished. "Wow, nice job Breanna! I think I know what your power is now. I better stay far away…" They laughed and he summoned 3 more dusks. "See if you can control more than one at a time." He told her. She concentrated on the nobodies and they started attacking each other. In a matter of seconds, they were obliterated. Axel clapped at her performance, and she ran up and hugged him. "Wow, I can't believe I just did that!" She exclaimed. "I wonder how Ayla, Kiki, and Roxas are doing." "I'm sure Roxas has his hands full." Axel said. "Hey, since we finished that, I wanna show you the icing on the cake." Axel took her hand and led her up to the clock tower in Station Heights.

Meanwhile, Ayla and Kiki walked around the opposite side of Twilight town with Roxas. He told them about the organization, heartless, nobodies, and everything else that they needed to know. They listened intently, even though Ayla knew everything already, she liked being around Roxas. Roxas focused mainly on Kiki while he talked, and with every word he said made Ayla more uncomfortable. She decided that now would be the best time to ask him. "Hey Roxas," She started to ask. Roxas stopped and turned around to face her. "Would you like to go out with me?" Roxas looked surprised at her question. "I… think we should get to know each other better first." Roxas replied. Ayla could tell that he felt uncomfortable and left it at that.

Towards the end of their conversation, a huge group of little black creatures surrounded them. "Are these the heartless?" Kiki asked. "Yes, but I can't handle these all by myself!" Roxas exclaimed. Kiki looked desperately at him. "We don't even know how to fight!" "Just try something!" 3 heartless came towards Kiki. Kiki yelled in surprise and put her hands up to protect herself. Flowers from all around her grew up to an amazing size, protecting them. Kiki stared in amazement at the flowers, and used her hands to control their movements. The heartless crashed into the plants, bounced off, and tried again. Kiki motioned the flowers and they swung down, crushing the heartless. The heartless disappeared into clouds of black smoke. Once the battle was over, the flowers shrunk back to their normal size. Kiki jumped up in excitement and Roxas came over to give her a high-five.

"Wow that was awesome Kiki!" Roxas exclaimed. "Thanks!" Kiki looked away and blushed. Ayla stood still and stared at the ground, angry. A black cloud surrounded Ayla for a few moments and disappeared. "Ayla, are you okay?" Kiki asked. "Yeah, I'm just fine." Ayla said in a sarcastic tone. She sighed and glanced at Roxas. "Don't worry Ayla; I'm sure you will find your power soon." Roxas reassured her. He led them back to the portal and they returned back to the castle.

**Chapter 6- Sunset**

Pretty soon, they all got to meet the rest of the organization members, and were included on tougher missions. Axel and Breanna got closer with everyday that passed, while Ayla started getting further away. Things started getting worse for her, especially with Roxas. Roxas and Kiki started hanging out more, and left her by herself. Breanna and Axel did the same, but tried to include Ayla in what they did. Ayla started to get a heavy feeling in her heart, and whenever she saw Kiki and Roxas together, the feeling got worse. She started to dislike her friends, and wished they would realize how she felt.

About a week after their first mission, Breanna and Axel met at the clock tower. He bought 3 sticks of ice cream and led her up the stairs to the top of the tower. Roxas was sitting on the ledge when they got there. The two sat down and Axel handed out an ice cream to each of them. Breanna took a bite of hers. "Wow, this is really salty… but it's sweet too. It's really good!" She said. "Haha, Roxas said the same thing the first time he tried it." Axel announced. Roxas gave him a weird look and laughed. They continued eating their ice cream. "Hey, I wonder if my hypnosis would work on you guys…" "Go ahead and try, but only something simple." Axel said.

Breanna thought of something and laughed. All of a sudden, Axel stood up. He walked over to Roxas and started dancing. Axel moved this way and that way, completely unlike him. It made him look hilarious. Breanna tried not to burst out laughing and lose her concentration. Roxas on the other hand, was on the ground laughing hysterically. "Hey! Cut it out!" Axel yelled but couldn't help laughing at how silly he looked, especially when he started doing the chicken dance. Breanna couldn't keep hold of herself and burst out laughing. Axel finally stopped dancing and sat back down while laughing.

They controlled their laughter and finished their ice cream. Breanna tried to change the subject. "Hey Roxas, do you like Kiki?" Breanna asked. Roxas turned red. "Well… uh… maybe… sorta… yeah, I do." "Cool, you two should get together!" Axel exclaimed. "I don't think she likes me…" "I wouldn't be too sure about that!" Breanna said. "You really think so?!" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she does like you!" "Well… alright! I'll talk to her tomorrow." He smiled to himself. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to feel left out with me and Breanna." Axel explained and put his arm around her. Breanna smiled and looked up at the sky. The sunset was astonishing.

"This really is a beautiful spot." Breanna said quietly. Axel wasn't paying attention. "Yeah, you are… wait, what?" Roxas and Breanna burst out laughing. "I said that this is a great spot to see the sunset." Axel turned red. "Yeah, it is." He said awkwardly. "And thanks…so are you." Breanna commented. "Are you saying I'm beautiful?" Axel asked jokingly. "Oh yeah Axel, you're gorgeous." Roxas said sarcastically. They laughed and talked and finally the sun went down. They decided to go back to the castle.

**Chapter 7- Names**

The next morning, Breanna awoke to another dark day. She got dressed and walked to the Grey Room. The only person in the room was Saix. "Where is everyone?" Breanna asked him. "Xemnas wants you and your friends in the conference room." He said. She thanked him and walked away. "Hey!" Saix called to her. "If you wanted, we could… hang out sometime." He asked desperately. "Umm… thanks Saix, but… I have a boyfriend." He sighed and she awkwardly continued out of the room. Breanna went to get her friends and they headed down the stairs to the conference room. When they arrived, Xemnas was waiting for them in the center of the room. "Welcome, today you will get your new names." He said. The three friends looked at each other and continued towards Xemnas. Ayla was up first. Xemnas summoned the letters A.Y.L.A. to form in front of Ayla. They spun around her faster and faster until he stopped them on an X. Now, the letters L.A.X.A.Y were in front of her. "Laxay…" Ayla said and walked away. Kiki was up next and the same happened for her. "Kixik… Interesting…" She said and joined Ayla. Lastly, it was Breanna's turn. She stood in front of him. She got dizzy as the letters spun around her. Eventually, the letters R.A.B.E.X.A.N.N. formed. "My name is now Rabexann?" she asked. "Yes. You will be called by these names from now on, so remember them." Xemnas said and he disappeared into a portal. "These are really weird names…" Ayla said as they walked out of the room. "At least it's not Kixik." Kiki said. "True, true…" "Alright let's go figure out what our missions will be today." Breanna said.

They walked into the room with the huge window again. As they walked, Ayla noticed a guy with blond, weirdly styled hair staring at her. He was holding some sort of guitar. She quickly ignored it, knowing the only guy she wanted was Roxas. "Laxay, you will be working with Demyx on his mission to Halloween Town." She walked away and sat on a couch, happy to be going to her second favorite town. "Rabexann, you will work with Xigbar, and Kixik, you will work with Roxas again today. Please get going on your missions whenever you are ready." They nodded and met up with Ayla. "Hey Bre, who is Demyx again?" Ayla asked. "He's the one over there, with the guitar thing." She replied. "Oh… right… the one who was staring at me." She said to herself. Kiki noticed that Ayla felt uncomfortable. "Well… have fun with that then…" Kiki said understanding, and walked over to Roxas.

Breanna noticed Xigbar walking towards her. "Well it looks like you are paired up with me today kiddo." He said. "I guess so, where are we headed?" She asked. "You better be in top shape today, because we need to take out a big daddy heartless in Beast's Castle." "Oh… that'll be fun! I guess…" She exclaimed. "All right! Finally someone who is as excited as I am! Let's go kiddo!" Breanna walked over to see Axel quickly. He gave her a kiss before Xigbar and Breanna walked into the portal. "I see you're pretty fond of Axel." Xigbar said as they walked through the portal. Breanna turned a little red. "Yeah, you could say that." She replied. "Well, not to make you worry or anything, but be careful what you wish for." Breanna looked strangely at him and they exited the portal.

Ayla approached Demyx. "I saw you staring at me." She said. He turned red and looked away. "Yeah, I was hoping you didn't notice. Anyway, we are heading to Halloween town to collect Organization Emblems. At least I don't have to fight today." "Yeah, I feel your pain." Ayla responded. "I don't even know what my power is yet…" "Oh, well, if you get the time, I could help you." He said quietly. "Wow that would be great Demyx, thanks." "No problem Laxay." Ayla laughed a little and sighed. "What was that for?" He asked. "Oh, nothing, I just forgot that everyone has to call me that new name now." "What was your name before?" "Ayla." "Oh, umm that's a pretty name." "Thanks. Ok, don't you think we should get going?" "Oh, right." Demyx opened a portal and they walked into Twilight Town. Ayla glanced back and saw Roxas smiling at Kiki. The pressure in her chest grew even more and she started getting very angry. She walked into the portal with Demyx. Kiki and Roxas headed off to Olympus Coliseum.

**Chapter 8- Gigantic Trouble**

Breanna arrived at Beast's Castle with Xigbar. He told her to split up and search the castle for the heartless. Breanna reluctantly agreed and tried to remember the ways around the castle. Breanna walked all around the outside. The main door was locked so keeping the heartless a safe distance away, she moved the statues to the correct places. She eventually finished and revealed a secret entrance. She walked through the narrow hallways and found a hole in the wall that led to the main lobby. She jumped down and thought about where to go next. She remembered that the heartless are usually the worst in the ballroom, so she headed there next. At first when she walked in, there were no heartless in sight, so she walked to the middle of the room. As she approached, the floor turned black and a huge heartless slowly grew up until it almost met the ceiling. Insanely scared, she tried concentrating on the gigantic monster in front of her. For some reason, it was too big and powerful for her to control it, so her hypnosis wouldn't work.

The heartless swung at her and she dodged it, but the next attack struck her. It hit her in her side and she fell to the ground. Scrambling to get up, she was surrounded by smaller, more agile heartless. They tried to pile on top of her, but she commanded them to get off her. She sent them away to attack their own master. A while later, they were able to bring it some damage, but were destroyed by it by the time they shattered only half of its health. The giant heartless swung at her again and she put her hands up to defend herself. To her surprise, a sword appeared in her hands. Amazed yet again at herself, she stuck the colossal hand. She ran towards it with her new energy, dodging the dark energy balls that were falling towards the ground. The heartless bent over, trying to retain more power. She jumped up, attacking its head. It finally released its energy, leaving only a sliver of her health left. She jumped up onto its head and let her limit break take over. With one final strike she vanquished the heartless into a giant cloud of black smoke. She jumped out of the way and stood for a second, out of breath. She gave herself a mega health potion and tried to regain her strength.

Xigbar walked in at that moment. "Hey kiddo, what just happened in here?" He asked. "Well, I just defeated that heartless in the time it took you to get here, thanks for your help…" She said angrily. "Hey, I didn't know! But nice work, it's really hard to defeat those by yourself; and nice sword." She looked down at her hands, impressed with herself. The sword was white, with pink heart designs on the handle. Back on Earth, there was no way she would have thought that she could do these things. They walked out of the castle and RTC'd.

Kiki and Roxas walked through the portal. She smiled at him and he took a deep breath. "Hey Kiki, do you want to go out with me?" Roxas asked. Kiki looked up at him, shocked. "Umm, wow Roxas, I don't know… maybe… ok!" Roxas smiled and was very pleased. She laughed a little and he took her hand as they exited into Olympus Coliseum.

Ayla walked with Demyx into the graveyard in Halloween Town. She saw a bunch of white symbols floating around the area. She looked up at them, strangely. "Those are the emblems." He said and he went over to collect some. Ayla did the same. They collected their share of emblems and at the end of their mission; she decided to go up to the clock tower. She thought about how Roxas and Kiki are doing, and started getting a little angry. She wished Saix put her with Roxas instead of Kiki. The pressure in her chest was still there, and she could feel it growing. She hoped the sunset in Twilight Town would help her calm down.

A short while later, Breanna and Axel arrived in Twilight Town, and met up with Roxas. "Hey Roxas, where's Kiki?" Breanna asked as they all sat down. "She didn't feel like coming, so she headed back to the castle." Breanna looked a bit disappointed. "So how did it go Roxas?" Axel asked wide-eyed. Roxas immediately knew what he was talking about. "Oh, it went great! She said yes!" Roxas exclaimed. "She said yes to what?" Ayla came up from behind and sat down. Breanna thought she looked a little different than usual. "I asked her out, and she said yes!" Roxas repeated. Breanna sighed, immediately realizing Ayla's feelings for Roxas. Roxas, realizing the same as Breanna slapped his hand to his mouth. "Oh shoot, Ayla, I'm sorry. " He said desperately. Ayla looked shocked. She started to get furious at all of them, and the pressure in her chest grew to an amazing size, starting to release the dark energy that she held inside her for so long. A giant black cloud surrounded her and did not fade away. All the rage Ayla had started to release itself, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Ayla, oh my gosh, are you okay?" Breanna asked. _That's not a good sign… _She thought. Ayla, realizing what was happening to her, tried to remain as calm as possible and decided to leave before she did something regretful. "Umm no, I have to go." Ayla got up and ran down the stairs. "Ayla, wait!" Breanna shouted but Ayla didn't hear her. _For some reason, this makes me think of the song Disturbia by Rihanna. _Ayla thought as she opened a portal. By the time they made it down from the clock tower Ayla was gone.

"Where could she have gone?" Axel asked. "I'm not sure, but did you see the black cloud around her?" Breanna asked. "Yeah I did. What does it mean?" Breanna thought for a second. "It's not very good…" She started to say. "It means that she is turning to darkness." Breanna said sadly. "Oh no, what have I done? I should have known Ayla would feel horrible when I said that. I'm so sorry guys!" Roxas exclaimed. "It's okay Roxas, it isn't your fault. She would have found out eventually anyway." Axel replied. "Yeah, now we just have to find her and hope she isn't doing anything stupid." Breanna said. Breanna could tell that Ayla wanted to leave before something bad happened, and respected her for that. But she was afraid at what would happen to her next.

They reported back to the castle and started to head back to their rooms. "Don't worry Breanna, we will find her." Axel said reassuringly. "We can not tell anyone about this. We need to look for her on our own time." Breanna said. "If Xemnas finds out, something bad is going to happen." Axel stared at her, trying to think if that was a good idea. They agreed and went to their rooms. After Breanna and Axel went to bed, Roxas snuck out of the castle and searched secretly around the city for Ayla. After the long, eventful day, none of them could sleep that night.

**Chapter 9- Darkness**

Ayla and Demyx walked around the buildings of The World that Never Was. With every step Ayla took, she grew stronger. Her darkness kept growing with all the thoughts in her head. The black cloud surrounding her grew and heartless swarm around her, obeying at her command. Demyx followed, trapped, with no way to escape. He couldn't run because he didn't want to lose track of her, and he couldn't fight, because she would defeat him and ruin everything. He liked Ayla, but not like this. He wanted her to be back to her normal self, without the darkness. So he followed her around, doing what she says and trying to convince to go back. Although there was no use in trying to get her to back down, he kept trying. He wanted to make sure that her friends were safe. He watched as Ayla formed a plan in her mind. She beckoned him to follow, and she opened a portal to Earth. Roxas stood behind the building, listening to their conversations. When they disappeared into the portal, he jumped in after them.

Morning finally came and Breanna woke up, still tired from the little sleep that she got. She put on a casual white dress from her closet and heard a knock at her door. Axel walked in. He gave her a hug and told her to sit down. She could tell it was bad news by the expression on his face. "Roxas decided to go and look around the city for Ayla last night." "Oh, he should have waited for us! Did he find her?" "I don't know, but he didn't return last night." "Oh…" "Breanna looked down. "Oh… Roxas…Axel, I'm sorry! If I didn't convince him to ask Kiki out, this wouldn't have happened." Axel lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. "This isn't your fault, don't go blaming yourself for this, got it memorized?" He didn't realize how much Breanna loved that phrase of his. "Yeah, I just can't help feeling horrible for this." Axel decided to make a joke and brighten the moment. "I guess that's one problem with having a heart." He laughed. "We need to find them; I'm afraid something bad will happen to Roxas if he confronts her." Breanna explained. "There's no way we would be able to get away with it. I'm sure we will get assigned to finding them anyway. I always get the icky jobs." He started kissing her. She felt the reassuring warmth of his lips on hers, always helping to calm her down.

Saix hurriedly walked into the room. "Whoa… um, sorry to interrupt, but your mission is to find Laxay and Roxas, and I suggest you get going on that immediately. Kixik will be joining you." He said. Saix sadly glanced at Breanna and walked awkwardly out of the room.

"Well, that was awkward…" Axel said. Then they started laughing. "Did you see the way Saix looked at you?" Breanna laughed. "Yeah, he asked me to hang out about a week ago, but I told him I have a boyfriend." She said proudly. Axel smiled. "I guess that will teach him to knock before coming into someone's room." She said. "Alright, let's go find Roxas and Ayla. Any thoughts to where they might have gone?" Axel asked. "I have a couple, yes." "So, where to?" "I have a feeling that she went to Earth." Breanna felt strange for going back to her home, but she felt it was where she needed to go. Axel opened a portal, took her hand, and they walked through. Breanna had no idea what she would be forced to reveal.

**Chapter 10- Situation Back Home**

Breanna and Axel walked around the top of Stein Lane, with Kiki following close behind. Kiki was only recently informed of the situation and felt the worse out of the three. They wondered where Ayla could have gone. Breanna wondered if Ayla would have possibly gone to Kiki's house, but decided it would be too risky to try, and only use it as a last resort. She decided it would be best if they went up in the woods separating her house from Kiki's, and to watch for Ayla there. "Why would Ayla be at my house?" Kiki asked. "I think that she might have wanted to do something to hurt you for revenge. She did really like Roxas also." Axel explained. "Oh, well it's not like it's my fault he likes me instead of her." Kiki said. Even though she knew it was her fault, she didn't want to admit it.

They shrugged and looked for signs of Ayla or Roxas. They walked up behind Breanna's house and into the woods. When they reached the woods, they were shocked to find Roxas unconscious on the ground. Axel ran over and gave him a health potion and he woke up. "Roxas, what happened?" Breanna asked worriedly. "What is she planning to do to Kiki?" "Breanna, she is not planning to harm Kiki, she is trying to harm you!" Roxas explained. Breanna gave him a weird look. "But, that doesn't make any sense, Kiki's with Roxas, not me." "She thought that you and Axel being together caused me to get together with Kiki; I tried to talk her out of it, but her power was too strong for me and I collapsed." Roxas looked sad, and Breanna hated it.

Kiki ran up to Roxas. "Roxas! I'm so glad you're okay!" She said and he kissed her. Breanna and Axel smiled at each other. "That solves one mystery. Now we need to find Ayla." Axel said. They jumped when they heard a voice respond. _Well if that's your problem, than there isn't one. _Ayla's voice came from behind them. They turned around and Ayla was standing there, surrounded by darkness.

"Ayla!" Kiki said excitedly. "Ayla, what are you planning to do?" Axel asked. "Oh, I've decided it would be best to show you Axel, and Roxas, and the rest of the Organization where you truly come from, but…I'm sure Breanna has already told you, seems how you are together and everything." Ayla said deviously. "Ayla, don't…" Breanna said angrily. "Why not, he should know. If you like him as much as you think, why don't you show him exactly the first time you found out about him." "Breanna, what is she talking about?" Axel asked, starting to get annoyed. Breanna charged at her, enraged by what she had said. Breanna summoned her sword and tried to attack her. Before she could hit, Ayla dodged and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Breanna trudged off, ignoring Roxas, Axel, and Kiki. Axel caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Breanna, what was she talking about?!" Axel asked, now angry. Breanna turned around and took a deep breath. "I… I think it would be better to show you." Breanna replied sadly. Axel looked at her curiously and they agreed. Kiki remembered exactly what they were talking about and started getting scared. Breanna led the group down to her house. Luckily, her family wasn't home, and they went inside. Breanna reluctantly turned her computer on in her room. After a few minutes, it logged on. Axel was shocked to see a picture of him on her desktop. Breanna felt a little embarrassed at forgetting the picture of him on her computer. She went on the internet and typed the address, .com. She clicked on a link called Kingdom Hearts- 358/2 days. "Hey, that picture on there looks like Roxas… how is there a picture of Roxas on this website?" Axel asked. Roxas just stared at the screen and Breanna didn't answer. A new window popped up and music started playing. Another picture of Roxas came up, along with another girl and text in the middle. "Read this." Breanna said and they obeyed.

After they finished reading, they stared at her and wondered what was going on. "This is really hard to explain, but you weren't exactly…brought up the way you think. The people here on Earth… in Japan…….. Created you." Breanna said. They backed away, shocked by what she said. "That can't be true! It's not possible!" Roxas exclaimed. Breanna ignored what he said and clicked on the Characters tab. It showed pictures of all the organization members, including a few they don't know. She clicked on Axel's picture first. It came up to show a larger picture of Axel with a description. It said- _Roxas's mentor within the organization, a wielder of fire. Though he, like all Nobodies, lacks a heart, he appears to enjoy the time he spends with his protégé._ Axel read it. "This, describes me perfectly…" Axel said quietly. He looked away, scared at what might come next. Breanna showed Roxas his bio and went to another site. The four of them sat there awkwardly, nobody talking. Kiki and Breanna held back tears as they went on informing them.

Breanna showed them a website where it tells who plays the voice of who. She clicked on Axel's name, and he found out that Quinton Flynn plays his voice, and Jesse McCartney plays Roxas."I suppose I understand that we were created, but for what?" Roxas asked. Breanna paused for a minute and spoke quietly. "For a videogame." They sat down on the bed and tried to process this information. "What is the game about?" Axel asked. Breanna gave him the cases to her two games. She explained almost everything about them, except for most of the second one. "What happens at the end?" Roxas asked. Breanna looked down and sighed. There was no way she wanted to give the answer to that. "I don't know, I haven't won the game yet." She decided it was better to tell them that she didn't know, than to tell them what really happened in the end. "So, you knew this all along, and you didn't tell us?!" Axel shouted so suddenly that it made her jump back. "I thought… that it would be better if you didn't know." She spoke quietly, starting to cry. "We had a right to know!" Roxas exclaimed. Breanna continued staying calm. "I know, I should have told you. I'm sorry." Roxas jumped up from the bed. "Well, it doesn't matter. I don't care any more… I'm leaving." "No, Roxas! Please don't leave!" Kiki exclaimed. Roxas quickly glanced at her and ran out the door. Axel got up also. "Axel, please stop him!" Breanna shouted. Axel didn't even look at her and left the room. Axel replied with a _no_ and he left also. Breanna felt like a bomb went off in her chest and sadly watched them disappear. She tried not to cry as she sank in her chair. Kiki and Breanna knew they had to stop Ayla alone.

**Chapter 11- Alone**

Breanna and Kiki paced around the room, trying to come up with a plan. _Ayla got what she wanted! She broke me and Axel up, and managed to do the same for Kiki and Roxas in the process. What more does she want?! _Breanna thought as her anger grew inside her. She tried not to get overwhelmed and end up like Ayla. She decided to lie down on her bed and close her eyes. Kiki looked up information on the computer, trying to find any clue to what Ayla might be doing. Since she hasn't returned yet, there has to be something else…

Breanna pictured everything that went on during her stay at The World that Never Was. She thought of Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, Xemnas and everyone else. Suddenly, she jumped out of the bed and had a thought. "What if getting Axel to leave was only a part of the picture, what if Ayla is planning something more, something really big?" Breanna asked Kiki. "That could be possible. Did you see that way she looked at Roxas before? It was kind of like a determination expression that she had." Kiki replied. "You're right Kiki! I think I have an idea to what she is planning! Although there's one problem, we need to find a way to get back to the World That Never Was." Breanna slumped back down on the bed and started thinking again. They sat there for an hour or two, and Breanna wondered where her family was. She saw her two cats, but her parents, brother, and dog were all gone. She figured they were sending out a search for her, Ayla, and Kiki. Not that they would find her once she got back to The Castle that Never Was. Breanna said again suddenly, "Omg, we really need to find a way to get back to the castle!"

_Did somebody say they need to get back to The Castle that Never Was? _Demyx's voice came out of nowhere. "Demyx! Oh, thank god you are okay! How did you get away?" Breanna asked. Demyx appeared out of a black portal. "Ayla was headed back to The World that Never Was, but I escaped right after she went through the corridor." Breanna smiled gratefully. "Do you think you can open a portal for us?" Kiki asked. "But I don't want you to come with us and risk your life again." Breanna added. "Hey, I have to come. Besides, I am the only one who knows what she is planning, and how are you going to catch up with her if she escapes again?" He asked. "I suppose you are right." Breanna replied. "Well let's go! By the way, I am sorry about Axel and Roxas. I would have tried to prevent it if I could. For some reason that news doesn't bother me, so I'm sure they will get over it soon." Demyx reassured and opened another portal. "Not like we were supposed to exist anyway." They walked back through to the dark world.

**Chapter 12- Why the Sun Sets Red**

Roxas sat on the top of the clock tower. He was beginning to feel bad for leaving Breanna and Kiki by themselves. He was still mad for them not telling him earlier though. He started to realize that he majorly overreacted, and that it wouldn't matter because he isn't supposed to exist in the first place. He knew that he shut out the one person he cared about and that was worth it, Kiki. "You're early." Axel said from behind Roxas. He came up next to Roxas and sat down. "No, you're just late." Roxas replied. He sighed and Axel brought ice cream sticks for him and Roxas. "Today makes 255." Axel gave him a weird look. "What's that about?" He asked. "It's been that many days since I first joined the organization… man time flies." Axel took the stick out of his mouth. "So, you got the number memorized do ya?" Roxas remembered his first week at the organization. "Yeah, have to hang on to something right? It's not like I have memories from before the organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie." Axel put his hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence. But come on! You're still kind of a zombie!" Axel exclaimed as he playfully slapped him in the back. "Oh, thanks." Roxas replied, while trying to act offended. Axel decided to try and change the subject.

"Hey Roxas," Axel started to say. "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors, and out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." Roxas looked weirdly at him. "Like I asked, know-it-all." They started laughing. They finally quit talking for a while and decided to try and relax.

Axel decided to lie down off of the ledge, and Roxas suddenly remembered about Ayla. "Seriously, where is she?" Roxas said quietly while turning around to see if someone was there. Axel suddenly felt bad about what he did to Breanna. He started to wonder if she and Kiki were okay, and sat up back on the ledge, hugging his legs close to his body. He started to think the same as Roxas and they suddenly knew what they had to do. They quickly got up, ran down the stairs, and went back to the castle.

**Chapter 13- Ultimate Power**

The three walked out on a platform, on the edge of the castle, happy to be back to The World That Never Was. They stared at the heart-shaped moon, wondering when Ayla would show up. Demyx explained her plans on their way up the castle. Telling them that she wanted to take over Kingdom Hearts, and win over Roxas from Kiki. She thought that if she was able to give him a heart, than Roxas will want to be with her instead. They sat under Kingdom Hearts for a couple hours, completely bored but ready for an attack. Breanna and Kiki wanted to get up and move around, after sitting for so long. They walked up to the edge of the platform. They turned around and were shocked to see a crystallized barrier separating them from Demyx.

"It was a bad idea showing up here." Ayla's voice rang out around them and appeared from a black portal. She was holding a chain scythe in both of her hands. "How nice of you to finally show up." Breanna hissed at her, observing her new weapons. "Why thank you, I'm sure Demyx has already told you my plans so I can just skip the evil introduction." She said and smiled while gesturing towards Demyx. He stood hopelessly on the other side of the barrier, glaring at Ayla.

"Ayla, you don't have to do this, you will completely turn to darkness if you follow through with this!" Kiki exclaimed. Ayla suddenly got enraged. "Shut up! I don't need to hear from you! Besides, what if I wanted to become darkness? It is so much easier than dealing with the light all the time. You should try it." Ayla replied. "I don't think that will be happening." Breanna said. Ayla started walking towards them. "Well, that's too bad. After all, you ARE my best friends." Ayla said, pretending to act insulted. "Correction, you WERE our best friends. You aren't the Ayla we know anymore." Breanna shot back. "Well… I guess I won't mind if I destroy you!" Ayla shouted and she filled the room with darkness. All they could see were each other.

Breanna concentrated on Ayla and tried to make her stop. All she received was a massive headache. Breanna yelled out in surprise from the pain and kneeled to the ground. "Great isn't it! I developed a power to shield off my brain from any type of mind tricks; resulting in an effect that backfires!" Ayla said excitedly. Breanna started to recover from the headache. "Good for you." She said sarcastically. Breanna summoned her sword and charged at Ayla. Ayla ducked and blocked the next attack. Ayla swung at Breanna and she dodged it. While Breanna and Ayla battled each other, Kiki stood helplessly, with no idea how to stop them. The two kept going at it, with neither receiving any injury. Kiki felt horrible about everything and couldn't stand to see her two friends fighting like that. "EVERYONE STOP!" Kiki screamed. Breanna got distracted by Kiki's sudden outburst and Ayla knocked her unconscious by a blow to her head. Kiki stared at her in denial. _There is no way I can stop Ayla alone…_ Kiki thought as Ayla ran towards her. Kiki put her arms up to defend herself as Ayla tried to attack her. Just in time, a dagger appeared in both of her hands and she swung them up to block Ayla's attack. Roxas smiled at her new talents. "Axel, Kiki, you guys stop Ayla, and I'll get Breanna out of here!" Roxas shouted. "But, Roxas…she…" Axel tried to say. "Axel, she'll be fine, don't worry!" Roxas disappeared, carrying the unconscious girl to safety. Axel and Kiki struggled to fight against Ayla, who was thoroughly annoyed by their entrance. Kiki continuously attacked her, flowers blooming all around her. Ayla kept attacking, getting stronger with every hit she managed to get on them. At the end of the battle, Axel was too low on health, and backed away. All he could do was dodge her attacks; he had no more health potions left. Kiki realized this and took control of the battle, swinging this way and dodging that way. Ayla started getting low and went into overdrive. Her powerful limit break managed to get some pretty good chunks off of Kiki's health. Kiki had a sliver of her health left and she got enraged. She also used her limit and exploded with energy, knocking Ayla off of her feet. Vines grew all around Ayla and held her in place. Kiki ran out of health right after she gave Ayla one last thrash with her daggers, and they both went unconscious.

The crystal barrier surrounding them faded away, and Demyx rushed in to help. He gave Kiki and Axel each a health potion and they carried Ayla back into the castle.

**Chapter 14- Bad News**

Axel walked into Breanna's room. She sat up out of bed, fully recovered. She quickly looked away, ashamed at what he might say. He sat next to her and smiled. "You did the right thing by deciding not to tell us at first." Axel said. Breanna, surprised at his words, looked at him. "Now, I should have told you, I…" She started saying but was cut off by a kiss from Axel. Breanna thought she should say something but words wouldn't come to her mouth. All she could do was stare and smile at him. They walked out of the room and down the stairs to the conference room. Kiki was already there, sitting next to Roxas. Breanna and Axel did the same. Once everyone arrived, Xemnas came in with Ayla. She started to speak. "I realized what I did to everyone was wrong." She purposefully stared at Breanna as she talked. "I have decided that I want to get rid of the darkness within me." Everyone gasped. Breanna smiled at her as she finished her speech. "All of us will be there to help Ayla with her… transformation." Xemnas said. "Dismissed." Everyone left, and Breanna, Kiki, Axel, and Roxas went over to Ayla.

"Ayla, we are proud of you for making such a big decision." Axel said comfortingly. She smiled proudly. They all walked together to the mission's room. As they talked and laughed, Ayla's darkness started to fade away. Ayla became happier and with every laugh and smile from her friends, it was finally gone. "So, while you were on Earth," Roxas started to ask. "Did you ever find out what happens during the second game? And please, no more lies." Breanna, Ayla, and Kiki looked at each other sadly. Ayla took a deep breath and finally answered. "Roxas will become part of Sora." She looked up to see how Roxas would react. "What is that supposed to mean?" "It's very hard to explain. You will know once the time comes." They became silent and continued walking. Axel started to get annoyed. "What about me, what happens to me?" He asked. Breanna looked up at him and tears started to form yet again in her eyes. "You die."


End file.
